The dualbender of berk
by Dorrivix
Summary: A bender with the ability to both waterbend and firebend ends up on berk island and tries to get back to his homeland. Will he succeed? will he fail? or will he just end up liking dragons too much to leave? T for paranoia. Poll failed.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except the plot that is written here and my OCs, That remains true on all of my uploads.**

* * *

This is Kyoshi island, a few nautical miles east of the earth empire, and some hundred nauts north of the southern water tribe. The fire nation used to be at war with the other civilizations and nearly wiped out one. Turns out, Fire Lord Ozai was a crazed lunatic. their new leader, Fire Lord Zuko, has set peace in the world and everything has gone great since then. My name's Ping yu. I can waterbend, but a rare event happened when I was born which gave me the ability to firebend.

The villagers have always considered me odd, I get run out of their shops, called names by everyone, one even knocked me out once. I've helped catch some loyalists of Ozai from time to time, yet the villagers still think I'm nothing but trouble. It's been fifteen years since the end of the war that plagued this land for over one hundred years. The second Ozai lost his fire bending to the current avatar, Aang, was when I came into the world. the spirits decided to send me Ozais' firebending. I'm always on a debate on my abilities, it's either a gift, or an unjustifiable curse.

My mother died while giving birth to me, my father was unfit to take care of me on his own due to his drinking problem. I was raised by a couple of travelers for twelve of my years. The other three years were spent here in my current place of residence, an old abandoned shack near the beach. Someone almost burnt it down, but it wasn't completely destroyed. As for the travelers? They were arrested and sentenced to life in prison for causing an uproar against a law disallowing trade routes to be made between The fire nation Islands and Kyoshi Island.

I'm around 4'7'' and my general appearance is somewhat lacking. My right is blue while my left eye is red, I usually wear a cloth that covers my left eye. My right arm and hand has a strip of linen wrapped around it, the reason for this is that I have an unusual birthmark which almost looks like a dragon. My cloths consist usually of a ragged blue shirt without sleeves but protrude off my shoulders. My pants are yellowish white and baggy with tears everywhere. My shoes aren't in the best shape either, they're black with a reddish sole but are scuffed and scraped to no end. My hair is spiky and the longest it gets is just above my shoulders due to cutting it with two dao swords I found while at lake laogai when my surrogate parents were free.

I make money by capturing criminals with bounties on their heads under a guise known as the dual bladed demon. I conceal my identity by using a red mask that I bought at a carnival at one time, That, and I have a black suit I wear as my alter ego. The guard got suspicious, but when they found out it was me, they just let me keep a job as a night watch. As it turned out, they were okay about me doing this. Less thieves equals less hassle.

It was the last day of the summer season, I was only thinking about the cold winter ahead. I woke up and started my day as normal. After I tied my \eyeband/ to my head, the sound of chanting out the window came to me, clear as crystal. I became slightly worried, It was like an angry mob, when I heard what they were saying I became scared.

"Kill Ping Yu" over and over again.

"Wait what? Wha'd I do?" I asked myself in my scratchy young voice.

I heard the front door smash open.

"Oh Lemurs!" I said before dashing to the back door while grabbing my daos and clipping them to my belt by the sheath.

"There he is!" I heard a males' voice yell and a thrown dagger landed to the side of me a second after I dashed for the other exit.

I kept running as fast as my feet could carry me. I made it to the back door and kicked it open. this dislodged a piece of wood from the frame, making it inaccessible to anyone else. Unfortunately a brutish guy awaited on the other side.

"Heh heh heh, you're gonna die today kid." he said in a gruff voice, though he sounded like an idiot. Before he could catch me, I slid under him and knocked him down with a swift kick to the back of his knee.

"Get him!" I heard a woman with a torch say.

I ran to the other side of the house, where the cliff is. But I only made it so far because the villagers had already circled back to where I was. I was trapped like a salmon-trout in a fishing net. I blocked a sword strike with my dao, then another, but I fell at the third. I fell, and fell, it felt like it would never end. It was like hours since I had my feet touching the ground. Finally something changed and it was like I started rising, only to fall down again for a short second. I heard a gasp before landing on some kind of wooden platform and blacked out instantly.

**Coma**

I woke up to two dragons, one blue, the other red.

"Hello, young warrior, it's time you learned some proper bending techniques." a female voice sounded while the blue dragon came forward, however backing off after the voice stopped.

"We however won't give too many secrets." a male voice said while the red dragon did the same as the other, blue dragon.

The two dragons started flying around me in a tight circle, blasting their fire breath at the ground. This created a tornado of fire that also held many colors, some of which seemed unimaginable to the human mind. I saw different fiery beings in the flames, all of which were using different techniques for bending fire. After the flames died out, the dragons had left and in their place were two fish that looked like opposites. La and Tui, or the moon and ocean spirits swam mid air in front of me while chasing each other. This started to form the yin-yang symbol with water spinning like a whirlpool on the edges. Getting the idea,I leaned forward into the shape. My face felt like I had been submerged, leaving the feeling my head was just placed into a pool of cold refreshing water. I was surprised to see tribal drawings of waterbending techniques, dancing and moving like the flow of water.

After I was pulled out of this trance, I saw the world around me shake. Before I went, I turned back to my teachers and gave a nod. With a wave of the hand, I was off to the waking world.

**Coma end**

I woke up in a very dimly lit room with a wet cloth on my forehead. I heard a door opening so I closed my eyes again.

"I wonder if he's gonna wake up" an unfamiliar male voice sounded, a moan came from some kind of creature. "I know bud, it's been three days so far, maybe he'll wake up today."

I suddenly felt something heavy jump on the wooden bed I was strewn upon. "What are you doing?" I heard the guy ask. Suddenly something big and wet glided across my face. That's when I showed signs of life. I scrambled away from whatever did that and I fell off the bed, followed by an odd laugh from the same creature. "Oh, okay, you were showing me he was awake." the man said lamely.

I opened my eyes after drying my face off being careful to keep the cloth on my 'special' eye. "What in Wan Shi Tongs' library was that?"

"That would be toothless, and who's Wan Shi Tong?" The man asked.

"Wan Shi Tong's the spirit that's said to know over ten thousand things, he takes the form of a gigantic owl. ugh, why's it so dark?" I say while creating a small fireball above my hand, surprising the dark figure and the man.

"Whoa! What in Odins' name?" The man said.

"What? Never seen a firebender before?" I asked as I stood up.

"err, no" He said as I spotted a torch on the wall so I flicked the small ball of fire at it, lighting it up instantly, the room was lit with the warm fire. I finally saw the dark figure in its entirety. It was a black creature, about the size of a bear-weasel, with scales all over its body. It had two leathery wings, and was low to the ground, despite being tall enough to meet me at about shoulder height. It was about as wide as I am tall. It was also as long as one and a half of me standing head to toe, not counting the tail.

"Uuuh, what's this?" I asked the guy, gesturing to the black scaled creature in front of me.

"That's Toothless, he's a night fury, a very rare species of dragon." the guy explained.

"A dragon? I thought that dragons were all serpentine." I said.

"Can you draw one?" he asked

"Sure."

a few minutes later and I've drawn a bare bones picture of the dragons from my dream. "There" I said "This is roughly their body type, snakelike but with claws" I finished as the man picked up the paper I drew on.

"I've never seen a dragon like this before, how do they fly exactly?"

"No one's figured that one out yet." disappointed, he turned toward the drawing again.

I chanced a glance at toothless and wondered if I could approach him, so I took a low-to-the-ground stance and moved toward him. He seemed to be curious why I'm doing this. I extended my arm out toward the dragon and he seemed to understand and came up to it willingly. He was warm to the touch, and his scales were very tough, yet had a slight gentleness to them as well. The man turned to see what was going on.

"huh, you're a natural, making yourself seem smaller was a good move on your part. He usually won't allow a complete stranger to just touch him like that. Not after what he's gone through anyway."

Toothless looked at the man and huffed as if to say "He's not threatening"

"I've studied stuff like this, to get through to most creatures, you shouldn't pose a threat." I replied.

"Maybe you could try out for the riders, I think you'd do good."

"Just one thing, what's your name, mine's Ping yu, but I guess you and any others I meet can call me Ping."

"Okay, my name's Hiccup, leader of the vikings here on berk island."

"Really?" suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a woman about the same age as Hiccup.

"Oh, hi Astrid, how are you?" Hiccup sounded nervous.

"I see our mystery guest is awake, anyway, training is in half an hour, better be there." Astrid said in a gruff tone.

Hiccup rubbed his arm then said "Alright, hey is it okay we introduce Ping here to the others and their dragons?" gesturing toward me.

Astrid just nodded and left.

"Today's just getting started, isn't it?" I said

"yeah, it's always like this, that is unless I'm mapping the world on toothless."

the dragon just gave an elated moan in response seeming to like the idea of flying with Hiccup.

"by the way, where's my eyeband? I Don't let others see my other eye."

"Do you mean this?" he handed a familiar cloth to me and I nodded. "Those swords of yours are at the blacksmith. Gobber wanted to take a look at them." he told me.

"okay, do you know anyone who sells flutes? I've actually been looking for one." I ask after putting my eyeband around my head so it covers my left eye.

"not really, to have something like that, you'd need to make one at the blacksmith yourself."

"oh, okay, seems reasonable." I said, disappointed due to my lack of skill as a smith

We started out the door after I got something to eat. The first thing to reach my eyes was a thriving village with various vikings and dragons working together and coexisting. We headed to our right while hiccup was explaining different things and saying hello to random vikings. Toothless was walking beside us and a couple of smaller dragons, almost lizard-like in structure, hopped on top of toothless. I stroked one before they were called by another viking and hopped off toothless.

Finally we end up at a caged dome of sorts and the three of us enter via gate. I was astonished what I saw next.

* * *

**\eyeband/ A strip of cloth Ping uses to cover his left eye.**

**This is a re-wright of all previous content. The story remains mostly the same but a few changes were made.**


	2. Chapter 2

After entering the caged dome, I came to see nine different figures.

"Let me introduce you to the riders." Hiccup said.

In short, their names were Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid (who I saw before), and Snotlout. Their dragons' names were Meatlug, Barf/Belch, Stormfly, and hookfang. Barf/Belch was one dragon with two heads, or two heads sharing the same body, I'm not really sure. Meatlug kinda looked like a few spiky boulders put together. Stormfly was very colorful, and looked somewhat like a large, scaly pelican-parrot and Hookfang looked like something I'm seeing for the first time, also he was somewhat larger than the rest of them.

"So this is the entire crew?" I asked, slightly skeptically.

"You better believe it." Snotlout said in a snotty tone.

"Well, I better show what I can do before all that steam gets to your head." I said, silently gathering water at his feet from around the arena. (It probably rained in the night.)

"What steam?" He said stupidly.

"This steam" I said, vaporizing the water that I had gathered, which in turn blasted him up to the cage.

"AAAAH!" He screamed as he grabbed the cage.

I burst out laughing, being joined by the twin team.

"Hey! Not funny!" The dangling man said.

"alright, alright I'll get ya down." I said, using my waterbending to get him off the ceiling. (water conveniently provided by a trough near the wall)

The others (save hiccup) were gawking at this ability.

"This is Ping, as you can see, he has magic." Hiccup said while being somewhat monotone, though I could detect some sarcasm.

I chuckle "It's not magic, it's called bending."

"Well excuse me for seeing the difference" Hiccup said sarcastically while crossing his arms.

I shrugged and we all agreed on getting me used to riding dragons, so we all went to what they call 'dragon keep'. It turns out to be an alcove with countless tamed dragons within. A man, quite large with a missing arm and leg came up to us.

"'ey hiccup, I see we've got a visitor" The large man said.

"Hi Gobber, yeah, this is the guy with those swords from two days ago." Hiccup said.

"wow, asleep for that long? And what's with th' headband? Did ya get yer eye taken out?" Gobber asked me.

"No, it's just that, I've got..." I said before a large dragon came through an opening with a woman on the back of it.

"Oh Val, it's you, I was wonderin' when ya'd get back." Gobber said to the woman.

"Oh don't worry about me Gobber, it's only been about four hours." Val said to Gobber while her dragon let her off his back. "Oh hi Hiccup, who's this?" She said to Hiccup.

"This is Ping, I'm sure you'd recognize him?"

"Hmm, hey aren't you the one who landed on the pier two days ago?" She asked me.

"Apparently" I said as Hiccup walked over to a cage

"Anyway, here's a dragon to get you where we're going." Hiccup told me while coaxing another one of whatever Stormfly is, however smaller than her.

"Are you sure Hiccup? He's only seen our dragons, he doesn't even know how to-" Astrid tried to say before she was interrupted.

"He does, I've seen him gain the trust of toothless earlier." Hiccup whispered.

I, on the other hand was half way to taming the beast, it was making nervous squawks. Suddenly, my left eye had this tensing sensation and I dodged to the right, I heard something clink off the stone floor. I didn't pay any attention to what just happened and focused at the dragon again.

I Made some kind of growling noises, however it sounded like "Don't be afraid." in my own ears

The dragon seemed to calm instantly and I got close and touched my hand to the dragon's horn area. This time the scales had more of a barb to them than Toothless.

For about thirty seconds, none of them responded.

"Well, that's new." Hiccup said, who broke the silence.

I turned and said "What do you mean?"

"You growled at him like a dragon." Hiccup said.

I just hung my head. "Great, I'm even more of a freak now than I was at home." I muttered. I turned and started running away from them.

**Later**

I had found a secluded pond in a somewhat circular depression in the ground. I left the village about an hour ago. It was now in the afternoon. I was waterbending different shapes in the water, then I thought 'why not build a raft out of ice and sail my way to somewhere new? Somewhere that I don't need to show my abilities to anyone and live a normal life.' I had formed a small boat out of ice and set it in the lake. It floated as expected 'why couldn't I have done that a day before I was run out of the village?' I thought.

I heard the flapping of something large in the sky. I jammed my eyeband on and started to dash my way through the woods, jumping, dodging, and changing direction to gain some distance between me and the flapping noise. But finally I ended up under toothless' paw.

"So why did you run off like that?" Hiccup asked.

I stayed silent.

"c'mon, tell me, the faster you do, the faster we can get to getting you used to riding dragons." He said.

"wait, you-, you're not serious are you?" I said in disbelief. I've always been blamed for everything, I've never experienced forgiveness before.

"yeah, I mean, why would I come out here if I didn't trust you, don't forget, you did get toothless to allow you to touch him."

Toothless just let off a small moaning noise.

"Well, okay, -sigh- I've always been outcast, even chased out of stores for trying to buy bread. Spirits, I've even been called some of the worst names. All because of one thing, my eye."

"Show me. I've done things that Odin himself could be proud of, what's an eye to the challenge of killing the Red Death?"

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"It's fine Ping, I promise not to run into the village about it and tell them until you feel it's right to show whatever it is to the rest of berk."

"Alright."

Hiccup instructed Toothless to release me and did so. I rubbed the dragons' head a little bit then stood in front of Hiccup. I sighed, then started removing my eyeband.

"I've never shown anyone this after the first time, so, I'm very nervous about this." I finally reveal my eye to him. He was focused on it. I was dying of suspense, then he finally responded.

"well, That's something you don't see very often."

* * *

**This is the rewritten chapter 2, just a general face lift from the first time around.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that's something you don't see very often" Hiccup said.

I was stunned, he wasn't scared. After talking for a few minutes, we left for Hiccup's village. We reached the village and learned that the others had dispersed to do other things. Eventually Hiccup got Astrid to come with us.

"Okay, riding a dragon isn't hard. The first rule is 'trust your dragons' instincts', got that?" Astrid said as we were walking to dragon keep.

"Yeah, I'd imagine 'follow your dragon's movements' is another?" I said.

"Good, now the third rule is 'do not panic', it leads to high stress for the dragon." Hiccup said.

"Is that everything?" I ask.

"Just one more, don't scratch under a dragon's chin in flight. Fishlegs did that once with Meatlug and they barely made it out alive." Astrid finalized.

"Okay, not gonna pursue that conversation." I said.

I was met with the same dragon that I 'tamed' earlier. It seemed to be happy I returned as it actually rammed its muzzle into me, making a couple of contented screeches (not unlike Stormfly).

"he seems to like you." Astrid chuckled.

After a few minutes, I'm on the dragon and ready for flight. "Okay, am I on right?" I ask

"Yeah, you're doing great, in about five minutes we'll be outta here. We're headed to the island to the south east. There, wild dragons roam the air, ground, and sea. There is no alpha in the area, so Toothless is welcome." Hiccup said.

"Alpha?" I asked

"a dragon who controls other dragons. If we were to land there with an alpha already present, it would consider toothless as an enemy and force the dragons it has against us." Hiccup said.

As we were taking off, I felt uncertain. I'm glad I didn't reconsider my actions. Flying is exhilarating, mind the wind wasn't pleasant (think pins and needles) but I could find a way to protect my face from that. Another thing I felt uncertain of was the fact we were somewhere of about thirteen meters from the water's surface.

About thirty minutes of straight flying, I saw an island off in the distance, it wasn't too big from what I estimated, but I did see specks flying around it in disorganized manner. I looked toward hiccup and he pointed at the island, I understood and immediately nodded.

About ten minutes later we all landed on the beach. One curious dragon (a Hotburple) made its way over to us but hiccup grabbed a previously assumed harmless sword hilt and hit a button on the side of it. what seemed to be a sword made of flames came out of the hilt. He waved it around, This somehow had a calming effect on the beast and it went on with its own business, like nothing had ever happened.

"what in the name of-" I said before hiccup interrupted

"-just my fire sword, Inferno, it has some of hookfangs' saliva to coat the blade. Also I can discharge the hilt with bealchs' gas and spark it which causes a large explosion, this does make me have to use another charge though."

"okay." I said, realizing the feeling of something watching me, I look up and around me, but I find nothing.

We decide to move on, the dragons following us without hesitation. I knew they sensed something as they looked suspiciously around the area whenever the feeling of being watched returned. I was about to say something when hiccup shushed me. I tried once again, but he pointed at a bunch of those small lizard-like dragons I've seen at the village, asleep and in a group. We move on to another area, slightly mountainous, but the view was amazing.

"Hey, Hiccup, could we take a small breather? I've gotta get acclimated to this mountainous air." I said.

Hiccup looked at me with a slightly disbelieving look, then looked at Astrid. "what do you think Astrid?"

"Well, it depends on his experiences with mountains" Astrid said.

"I've never hiked up a mountain before, this is new to me." I said

"Alright we'll take a lunch break, Astrid, did you bring some water before we got out here?" Hiccup asked.

"no, how could I have known, It's not like I knew he'd be able to learn how to ride a dragon in just seconds on his first try." Astrid said back.

"You learned in mere seconds too Astrid, it's not like I knew either." Hiccup said

"Both of you, stop. Remember, I can control water, I'll just get some from the surrounding air." I said as I closed my eyes and moved my body like the flow of water. I heard the trickle of water reach my ears I knew I had done what I needed to do. I opened my eyes and saw three huge balls of water hovering in front of me. "whoops, didn't mean to make them that large." then I separated them into three smaller portions of water for us and for our dragons, the larger portions. Everyone decided to do their own task. The dragons took watch, and the three of us humans made a small fire. ( Astrid and I on sticks and Hiccup on rocks) Once everything was set up and before anyone reacted I flicked an ember into the fire pit, igniting the wood instantly.

"Whoa!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Sorry, shoulda warned you." I said.

After that, all of us did our own thing individually. Astrid started sharpening her battleaxe, Hiccup went fishing with toothless, while I simply chose to meditate. The dragon I was lent walked up to me and nudged me to see if I was okay. "Please, I'm meditating, go talk with Stormfly or something, Meditation is something I do to organize what I learned so far."

"Oh, okay." said a male voice I didn't recognize. I opened my eyes in surprise and looked at the dragon. This time I heard a small screech come from him. I blinked, but then resorted to thinking it was just my mind putting words into his mouth. Not long after, Hiccup returned with a sack of fish tied to his back. Being one of my favorite foods since I was first introduced to the stuff, I helped with the preparation. Soon the others and I were enjoying our cooked fish (the dragons ate theirs raw) and we decided to set up an over night camp since it was getting kinda late.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked as I was meditating while facing the ocean.

"Meditating" I answered plainly.

"And that is?"

"it's a way to organize thoughts, or it can simply be used as a type of relaxation by emptying the mind of all thought and just focusing on the core of the body's energy reserve." I stated.

"wow, I might try that, it does sound kinda relaxing, Being a chief to a bunch of vikings has a way of wearing on your nerves."

I nodded "yes, if one practices enough they can temporarily leave their own body. Though the avatar is the only one that has achieved a connection with the spirit world."

"What's an avatar?"

"The avatar is the one person that can bring peace to the world if it needs said help. He's been reborn into countless lives. The cycle of the avatar is air, water, earth, and fire. As such with the four nations. However, the fire nation destroyed the air nomads, making the current avatar the last of his people. His current name is Aang. He is the only known avatar to master all four elements in just a few months. I was born the exact second Aang defeated firelord Ozai. I was born at the northern water tribe and was adopted by a couple of travelers after my mother passed on. My father wasn't fit to raise me on his own." By now my voice was shaking, and my eyes were starting to water. Talking about my past always made me emotional.

"Okay, I'll be with Astrid if ya need me." Hiccup said before walking back to the other side of the camp.

I resumed meditating after fighting back the urge to let my emotions take control. If I allow my emotions get the better of me, I could make it rain fire without meaning to. It's kind of complicated to say the least. Just think of the sun raining down on you, bringing a new meaning to the word sun shower.

Anyway, I was sitting in a meditative state when something broke the silence. It sounded like something was skittering across gravel, it was four legged, and fast. I opened my eyes and looked where the noise came from, only to see something white jump at me followed by a small \scree/ of sorts. I was in for something I didn't expect.

* * *

**\scree/ a noise that sounds like a cross between a bird and a mammal of sorts.**

**This is the rewritten chapter 3, general fixes and some changes to the story.**


	4. dragon description 1

New species cataloged.

Species: Phlember (or, for the long name flash ember)

Class: Unknown

Description: This dragon has the potential to cause as much damage as a common dog. they have feathers covering every inch of their body. Other traits of this species include: beak, four wings, low to the ground, A Yellow tuft at the chest and at the tip of the tail, Smooth back, and retractable claws.

Size: about the same as an average human torso (from head to hind-leg). The tail is about one third as long as the body.

General: A friendly species that enjoys any type of companionship. It also has the tendency to attempt to play without warning. Slightly birdlike in behavior but with some catlike characteristics, somewhat mischievous, Fights when threatened. Cannot carry humans.

Scarcity: uncommon/rare.

Shots: 4. Relies mostly on claws, speed, and stealth.

Met: 1 (M:0 F:1)

* * *

**Okay, Let's get something straight, I've been in a burnout on writing, That and I've kinda been REALLY lazy.**

**With that said, I'll be continuing my stories. Previously I held a poll to see if anyone would help decide on a species name for the dragon I had in mind. Needless to say, no one voted on any one of them.**

**Also, no comments complaining on Ping having two dragons. One is for practicality and flight, The other is more like a pet and watch dragon.**

**Final thoughts: I've always wondered why in the httyd universe never incorporated feathered or furred dragons. so I decided to include one (or possibly more) to throw a few characters off.**


End file.
